


So Loveable, But You're Just Trouble

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Light Sadism, Masochism, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire play a (slightly risky) game.





	So Loveable, But You're Just Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU I randomly came up with where Ruby and Sapphire had a secret relationship prior to the events of The Answer. Also my first Rupphire fic, and the longest fic I've written!

“Ruby, Facet-1F7, Cut 9ND.” 

Ruby knew that as her own title, but it sounded so foreign in her ears. Her arms crossed in a salute, wrist to wrist, fingertips touching. 

“You were assigned to a recent recovery mission, were you not?” 

“I was.” 

There was a slight murmur in the room, whispers and a few gasps. Sapphire crossed one leg over the other underneath her luxurious skirts, and rested a hand on her chin. The thin, dainty, teal-colored pearl that stood next to her had a smug look on her face. She very clearly had an idea of what was supposed to transpire. Ruby glared at her. 

“Such impudence,” Sapphire said, tilting her head. “I expect you to address me properly, Ruby.” Ruby could almost see a hint of the smile she knew Sapphire was hiding behind that calm expression. 

This was a game they had been playing for a while, now. Usually it was just sex, but occasionally Ruby would act out on purpose, and Sapphire would reprimand her (which eventually devolved into sex anyway). They had rules, boundaries. None of those rules or boundaries, however, involved bringing their private life to the public; a small portion of the public, but the public no less. Once they had agreed to this situation, Sapphire, in her high rank, made sure it happened without consequence. 

“My apologies, Your Clarity,” said Ruby. “It won't happen again.” 

Sapphire seemed to think for a moment. “That's correct. It won't. Now, about that recovery mission. Did you or did you not disobey direct orders from a tanzanite general on this mission?” 

“Yes, Your Clarity.” 

“And are you aware that your recklessness cost us one of three ships that were abandoned on that planet, containing several hundred pounds of raw materials for gem production?” 

A murmuring came over the crowd again at this. Ruby saw a golden-brown citrine turn to a stocky amazonite soldier and shake her head with a look of sheer disbelief. Her heart raced. She knew Sapphire wouldn't let anything happen to her, but it was thrilling nonetheless and that was the whole point. She straightened her back and nodded. _None of this really happened,_ she reminded herself.

“Yes, Your Clarity.” 

“And are we ready to accept our punishment?” 

Ruby stared up at her. The corner of her mouth tipped up in a smirk. “Depends on what the punishment is, Your Clarity.” 

There was an audible gasp this time from multiple voices in the room. Sapphire feigned looking taken aback by her daring Ruby, and her pearl scoffed in disgust at the foot of the dais upon which Sapphire sat. Sapphire raised her hand and from the glow of her gem she produced an object Ruby was well-acquainted with. Long and slender, crafted from light blue leather with a flat tip, which Sapphire tapped against her other palm. She handed the crop to her snide little cyan pearl, who accepted it without taking her eyes off Ruby. 

_Okay,_ Ruby thought as Cyan Pearl twirled the crop between her slender fingers. _Disappointing, but not enough to ruin this._

“You are to remove your uniform, Ruby,” Sapphire said coolly. “Twenty-one lashes for the twenty-one hundred pounds of material you burnt up on the ship, and twenty more for your appalling attitude and failure to properly address your superiors. You will count aloud every single one. Am I understood?” 

“Yes, Your Clarity.” Ruby took a glance around the large hall, and several dozen eyes looked back. This was going to be interesting. 

Her body glowed for a moment or two before her jumpsuit vanished, leaving her exposed to all of them; but more importantly, to Sapphire. She was sure she was burning a hole in the floor right where she stood, but as she looked down at her feet she saw only her distorted reflection in the polished white tile. As she gazed down at Ruby, Sapphire likewise felt a warmth in her core that began to spread. She had always been good at keeping an air of unwavering stoicism about her in the presence of the public, but this, she suspected, might give her some trouble. 

It was a bit difficult already, with Ruby bare before her. It wasn't as though she hadn't seen Ruby naked before, but it made her breath halt in her chest each time without fail. To the average gem, she wasn't much to look at: stocky, diminutive, small breasts, wiry brunette curls. Well-muscled, but that much was expected of a soldier. To Sapphire, she was so much more, and as her pearl approached with the dreaded crop and bid Ruby to kneel, she admired every inch of scarlet skin presented to her. It was easy to forget the rest of the gems in the room, until she heard some snickering from her left or a comment on her right. She just had to ignore them, and focus on her goal. The eyes observing their game this evening were more for Ruby than her. 

Ruby, still facing the dais, fell to her hands and knees. She arched her back, looked up at Sapphire with a playful twinkle in her eye, and stuck her rear out obscenely; Cyan Pearl scoffed in disgust, but Sapphire was trying to suppress a grin. 

“Don't go mad with power on me, pearl,” Ruby snickered quietly. She was ready to make another comment but it never had a chance to leave her mouth; the sound of the crop slicing through the air and snapping against her bottom cut her off, and she jerked and hissed. 

“Count,” Cyan Pearl whispered harshly. 

Ruby had yet to look away from Sapphire, who brushed her fringe to one side so she could meet her gaze. It was difficult to tell what she might be thinking, but Ruby could only hope she would be pleased. Pleasing Sapphire meant egging her on, and Ruby was determined to do just that; but not quite yet. For now, she would play along. 

“One,” she huffed. 

She couldn't see the pearl behind her, which meant she couldn't predict the next strike, so Ruby held her breath until it happened. There was a nagging desire, as she counted--"Two,”--to squeeze her thighs together for some type of friction. Sapphire might chide her for it if she saw, would tell her how disgraceful and shameless she was. The thought encouraged her even more. The third lash saw her gritting her teeth and gasping, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She finally chanced a look back at Cyan Pearl--she was met with that same aggravating smirk, and was immediately sorry that she decided to do so. The little shit was making it difficult to get into this properly. 

“Four,” Ruby mumbled, and almost immediately was hit with number five. She refused to admit even to herself that it caught her off guard. 

“Louder,” the pearl snapped. 

“You don't make the fucking rules,” Ruby spat back venomously. 

“I don't have to, you little--” 

“That is _enough_!” shouted Sapphire. Ruby gaped. The court went silent. Very, very rarely did Sapphire raise her voice, and so Ruby knew she was serious. She decided, against her better judgement, that it was a good opportunity to test her further and maybe, hopefully, to get what she really wanted. 

“Why don't you come down here and carry out your own punishment...” Ruby grinned up at her. “...Your Clarity?” 

Cyan Pearl gasped. Someone shouted indignantly from behind her, and others started up a susurrous murmur from which Ruby could pick out certain...unsavory comments about “the absolute nerve” and how “holy shit, I hope she gets her ass beat”. She bit her lip, realizing the irony in the fact that she hoped for that as well. 

Sapphire looked nonplussed as ever as everyone in the room seemed to be quietly discussing Ruby's sheer lack of respect. Cyan Pearl was shooting a desperate look up toward the dais. Suddenly, Sapphire raised her hand, and the whispers died down. Ruby felt something unnameable creep into her chest as she remembered Sapphire’s power over a room full of gems, including Ruby herself. 

“Ruby, come here. Bring the crop.”

This was what she had been hoping for all along. Ruby was giddy, to say the least, but she had to maintain her composure. She stood, rubbing her smarting behind, and took the crop from Cyan Pearl. They didn't look at each other for long, but Ruby could swear she saw the pearl give her a knowing look. _You messed up this time, you cheeky little brat. Now you're gonna get it._

Ruby walked up the few steps to the dais. Her bare feet made no sound on the cold marble as she approached Sapphire calmly. Her single blue eye glittered with interest at the sight of Ruby's face flushed a rich burgundy color. Ice and fire danced in the air between them. 

“Bend over my knee, and give me the crop,” Sapphire said softly as she smoothed her flouncy skirts and sat forward a bit in her seat. Her low voice sent shivers through every inch of Ruby's body and brought goosebumps to her flesh in a way only Sapphire could. She swallowed hard, handed the crop to Sapphire, and did as she was asked. Her palms pressed flat against the seat of the chair and when she felt a satin-gloved hand stroke her behind it was as if she'd never been touched before in her life. Sapphire's soft hair tickled her cheek, and as much as she wanted to get even closer still, she refrained. There would be plenty of time for that later. 

“Start from one,” Sapphire ordered. “I expect you to hold your position. Do you understand, Ruby? Let them all see the consequences of your disobedience.” 

Ruby closed her eyes. “Yes, Your Clarity.” Her body was wound tight as a bowstring and she only hoped she could get through forty-one lashes to her already tender backside without losing her ability to form coherent speech. 

The first strike did not bode well for this hope. She felt the strength and austerity behind the impact like a live wire snapping against her skin and she cried out with it, clenching her buttocks in an involuntary response. “One,” she moaned. 

Sapphire made sure to keep her strokes even in their magnitude, but Ruby would later swear she felt each one doubling in terms of pain. Number ten saw her howling and beginning to lose her footing. Fifteen felt like a small swarm of wasps. At some point, Sapphire smoothed a chilly hand over the burning maroon welts and whispered, _“Good girl, Ruby. Hold your position.”_ It wasn't until she looked down that Sapphire noticed the small damp spot on her dress just underneath where Ruby was bent over her. It made the corner of her mouth tip up in a barely-concealed grin. 

“Twenty-five!” Ruby cried. She was trying so hard not to thrash about every time she was whipped, but she couldn't hold still after a while. A certain spot that Sapphire favored on the top of her thigh, just underneath the crease of her left buttock, was beginning to go numb. She could only imagine what the pompous little Cyan Pearl was thinking right about now, but she tried not to. This was easy to do; all she could really think about was how badly she wanted Sapphire to touch her, anyway. That, and the searing ache in her ass. 

Sapphire moved her hand to the small of Ruby’s back to steady her, murmuring all the while for her to keep still and encouraging her to relax. It was difficult to do either of those things when all Ruby _wanted_ to do was escape the next strike. She wiggled her bottom a bit in protest and Sapphire let her have her little fit until she calmed down enough for Sapphire to resume spanking her. She wanted to tell Ruby what she was going to do to her after this was over, but she knew it would raise some eyebrows if any of the gems in the crowd heard. Instead, she guided Ruby's head toward her and managed to sneak a kiss to her forehead. That should satisfy her for a bit. 

Ruby saw in glimpses what she was in for. Small hands groping her, holding her close, lips on her own. Two fingers deep inside her, and even though she was only imagining it, she could _feel_ it as Sapphire landed another blistering hit. When she opened her mouth to say a number, all that came out was a high whine. She'd lost count but she didn't even care. Sapphire took pity. 

“Forty,” She said. 

The last kiss of the crop was bruising, and Ruby let out a shaky sigh of relief as she heard the shimmering sound of the dreaded implement receding into Sapphire's gem. 

“Stand up and show them,” Sapphire commanded gently. Her hand lingered on Ruby's hip as Ruby stood up and turned her back to the crowd. Ruby felt a hot rush of shame welling up to flood her chest almost synchronized with the feeling of several gems watching her. “That should teach you. Pearl?” 

The pearl snapped to attention. “Yes, Your Grand Clarity?” Ruby rolled her eyes and Sapphire shot her a scolding look in response. 

“Take this ruby to my chambers. I'm not finished with her quite yet.” Despite her words, her voice was still sweet as ever. Ruby was a bit stunned that she'd disclosed even that much information to the court. There would be talk about it later, she feared. Hopefully nobody got too suspicious. 

Cyan Pearl led her from the room until the double doors slid shut and clicked behind them. She wasn't too keen on being paraded down the halls in the nude, but fortunately the topaz and pyrite guards were the only souls around, and they didn't appear to care much. Ruby thought maybe Cyan Pearl would question her as to why she behaved so poorly with her Sapphire, yet she was unexpectedly quiet. 

“Not up to talking now, huh?” Ruby ventured, grinning. The pearl clicked her tongue in annoyance. 

“If that was Blue Diamond, you'd have been crushed into a fine powder. Consider yourself extremely lucky.”

They reached Sapphire's chambers not long after, and Ruby was led inside the familiar room. An exquisite bed draped in silk was a promising sight. Gems didn't sleep, but many had beds or couches to recline on to rest their physical forms. Some had them for more “private” reasons. Ruby slowly sat down on the edge, and though the pressure on her behind was uncomfortable, the coolness of the duvet soothed the ache a bit. Pearl left her alone in the room. 

As soon as the doors closed, Ruby’s hands began to wander. A fleeting caress to the wet warmth in between her legs, perhaps maybe a stroke here and there; but she didn't touch herself further, as much as she would have loved to. If Sapphire walked in to find Ruby had gotten to herself before _she_ could get to Ruby, she'd never hear the end of it. The whipping was punishment enough. 

Just as she was beginning to relax, the doors slid open again. This time, they shut behind Sapphire. 

Almost immediately, her dress was gone in a glimmer of light. She crossed the room and pushed Ruby onto her back on the bed, and Ruby let herself fall back with a soft _oof_ before Sapphire climbed on top of her and pressed her lips hard to Ruby's. She surrendered completely under Sapphire with much enthusiasm; the spanking was fun, but this was bound to be much more pleasant. Sapphire's kiss was cold but hot like a fever and she couldn’t stop a groan from escaping in the spaces between. 

“You were such a good girl,” Sapphire practically purred as she broke away. Her bare hand squeezed Ruby's breast roughly and she took the brief moment to admire the softness beneath the hard gem in her palm. 

“I thought I was being pretty naughty,” said Ruby. 

“Only because you know that's what I wanted to see,” Sapphire replied. She kissed her again. “And that makes you a good girl.” She dipped her fingers down and almost on instinct, Ruby parted her legs for her. 

“Oh, sweetie, look how wet you are,” Sapphire remarked softly as she rubbed at the impossibly slick, warm folds she found nestled between thick thighs. A pitiful whimper was her reward. 

“That's only for you,” Ruby panted. “You do that to me, Sapphire.” 

Sapphire felt something in her chest stir at that, sultry and sweet. She bit her lip and smiled in a way that only Ruby ever got to see, which was rather a shame; it was a lovely smile. She couldn't focus on it for long, however, because Sapphire was rubbing her where she ached for it and dipping down to press almost inside her tenderly. 

“I need you,” Ruby moaned. “Inside,” 

Sapphire hushed her, dragging her fingers along and stoking the blazing heat of her center in a languid glide. Ruby dropped her head back and gasped. The air stuck in her throat while one, then two thin fingers pushed inside her up to the second knuckle, curved just a bit, and dragged back out. Sapphire worked her like she had done this hundreds of times. Her free hand supported her upper body next to Ruby's face and she lowered herself to kiss her bared throat slowly.

“You've been a good girl,” Sapphire breathed, delighting in Ruby's _darling_ whimpers as she was fucked. “Haven't you?” 

Ruby whined. She nodded her head.

“I saw how you were getting off on having your bottom spanked. You really do love it, don't you? You let everyone see your sore little butt because that's what you really wanted?” 

Ruby nodded yes to all of it. Yes, she was shameful and perfect and it was just for Sapphire, and yes, she got so aroused from it she thought she might just burst into flame. Instead she just squirmed, her body tensing with Sapphire's thumb against her clit and her fingers inside her, the pitch of her cries turned high and breathy. It was lovely and Sapphire smiled when she heard her name called out, desperately woven between gasping breaths. Her fingers searched and found just the right angle and she kept at it. 

_“Ruby,”_ Her voice was melodic, low and sensual, flooding the juncture of Ruby's neck and shoulder with that hot-cold tingly feeling. “Are you going to come?” 

Ruby didn't answer. She just rocked her hips, closed her eyes and moaned, unable to do much else. It wasn't long after that she couldn't hold out anymore; she clenched around surging fingers and reached her climax with a sharp cry, pulling Sapphire down to held her close as she lost control. It was long and sweet and wonderful, and Ruby felt like her whole body was made of liquid when she eventually began to relax. Her bottom still stung all over but she hadn't noticed a moment ago, not while she was swept up in an orgasm. 

Sapphire let Ruby gather her up in her arms and come down from the high of her release. “You're going to take care of that, right? The bruising, I mean,” she said softly. Ruby groaned for a comically long amount of time, and then nodded. 

“I wanna feel it for a bit first. Reform later,” she mumbled. Sapphire kissed her forehead. Their gems touched with a _tink_ sound as Sapphire laced her fingers with Ruby's. 

“I can't stay much longer. My dumortierite needs help with charting interplanetary mission courses, or something like that. She's always in need of me.” 

“Awww. I'm more in need of you,” Ruby protested. 

“I know, my cute little firecracker. I'll be back later, I promise.” Sapphire smiled, and Ruby knew she would be. “Think you can keep yourself out of trouble until then?” 

Ruby laughed. “No promises.” 


End file.
